


Seeing Green

by Doomsday (NecroNova)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: GM!Upgrade, Gen, OH BOI get ready for:, its short and crappy, the usual, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/Doomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she returned, but different. p short...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Green

They heard rumors at the con, fans whispered about the long lost automaton.  Some braver fans even dared to ask the remaining automatons of Steam Powered Giraffe if they were true..

“Is it true? We heard Upgrade was returning to the band?” 

And their answer was always the same: “Upgrade who? I don’t need an upgrade” 

Don’t give fans any false hope, that had been their policy. Upgrade had been in the basement for almost a decennia, she was unfixable, and the robots had to pretend they did not know any Upgrade for all those years.

 

It was a few weeks later, and everybody was getting ready to leave for another show when The Spine saw her. He noticed a pink and black glimpse in the corner of his photoreceptor, he ignored it at first.  But when the bus left and he gazed out the window he saw her properly:  she didn’t look like herself but it was her without doubt,  but it couldn't be her.. She was in the basement. He must have confused a poor bypasser for his younger sister.

 

“I think I-I-I-I saw her” Rabbit said quietly, she and her brothers were sitting in the living room, doing nothing “or at least.. I saw someone-one that looked like Upgrade”

The Spine laid down his book, “me too, when we left for the show, right?” 

“No,  when we arrived”

“Uhm” hatchworth blew out some steam “i saw the day before we left” 

A few moments passed, the looked at each other, each wondered if the other two thought the same.

“We could check?” Hatchworth suggested, and all three of them stood up.

“Good idea”

 

There was no pink automaton in the basement.

All the Walter Workers, the three Walter automatons, and Peter A. Walter the 6th searched the whole manor, nothing.

 

“This can’t be happening” Peter was currently freaking out in the kitchen “who just loses a robot” 

“It happens all the-the-the time Petes” Rabbit tried to get her nephew to calm down “no biggie”

“No biggie?  Rabbit you guys are heavy machinery with weapons and technology that is not meant to fall in the wrong hands” he started to pace up and down “oh my god what if someone turned her into a superweapon”

“You watched too many movies Peter” the Spine commented.

“Yea, yo-you silly huma-” Rabbit stopped in the middle of her sentence and stood from her stool, something -or rather someone- outside caught her attention.  

“Rabbit”  both the spine and hatchworth followed her gaze through the window, there was someone standing outside in a black dress, their back turned to the people inside.

The robots went outside, something about this person felt familiar.

“Upgrade” Rabbit dared  “is that you?” 

The person turned around, slowly,  it was the pink woman the Spine saw…

“What don’t you recognize me?” it was Upgrade, she seemed angry “well you did leave me in the basement to rust away”

Her face had cracks everywhere and through the cracks something green shone into the night. The white of her eyes were replaced with green, and the steam she exhaled was green as well.

“Green…” hatchworth whispered, memories - _ nightmares _ \- of green matter powered monsters, of the terror of the african weekend war.

“Upgrade what happened to you?” the Spine asked. 

“I got an upgrade” 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry,  
> more to follow.  
> thank you for reading/commenting/kudos


End file.
